legoninjagotheriseofthesnakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Snakes
In an city called Ninjago, Sensei Wu and his four young ninja live in a sky-top building. A few snake tribes: Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai, Venomari, and the most feared of all, Anacondrai. They've been at war with each other. Sensei Wu and his ninjas dare to stop there master plan, along with their jester, Jook Sonyu. The villagers help with attacking, but fail each time. Pythor slithers infront of all the tribes, along with his two warriors. He slams his staff into the ground. Pythor says, "Tribes, this is where we will build Ouroborus!" All the tribe members grab tools and start working. Skales says, "Pythor, why do you think this is the perfects spot for Ouroborus? It's right infront of Ninjago City!" Pythor says, "Question my above power and you will not see dawn's early light!" Skales slithers away. Skales says, "Slithraa, my dear general, question the spot for Ouroborus!" Slithraa says, "As a fellow general, I do not question Pythor's lead! You question it... well... goodbye!" Skales grabs Slithraa. Skales says, "We'll get killed by the villagers!" Slithraa, choking, says, "Let me go you tyrant!" Skales throws Slithraa to the ground. Skales says, walking away, "You'll regret this, general!" He walks towards Pythor, raising his fist. He falls in a hole. Pythor laughs. Pythor says, "Watch where you're going!" He covers up the hole. Skales looks around. He grabs a fallen shovel. He starts digging a hole to get out of the hole. Then, he hits something hard. He falls back down and goes back up. He digs the other way. He comes out in the middle of Ninjago Park. He goes over the hill leading to Ouroborus. Skales starts shaking and drops his shovel. Ourborus starts falling away. Pythor says, "Help!" Skales says, "Goodbye, Ourborus!" Sensei Wu and his four ninja walk out onto their balcony. They see Ouroborus flying away. Jook Sonyu says, "Ninjago is safe... for now!" Later, far out into the desert, Pythor gets up and rubs his head. He looks around and sees nothing but dust. Pythor says, "Skales was right. Ouroborus wasn't meant to be built infront of Ninjago City!" Pythor gasps and says, "My Staff! It's back at Ninjago City!" Sensei Wu examines the staff with a flashnight. Jay comes in with his pajamas and says, "Wu, it's late! What are you doing anyway?" Sensei Wu puts down the flashlight and says, "Foolishly, Pythor planted the staff infront of the original place for Ouroborus." Jay takes the staff and examines it. He says, "More like a foolish piece of junk!" Sensei Wu takes it back and walks onto the balcony. He puts it on a wooden holder. He grabs a hammer and and smashes the staff. Pythor says, "Oh, here's my staff!" Sensei Wu picks up a card from inside. He says, "This staff is China made and not real!" Pythor walks up to the statue of the Great Devourer. He bows and says, "I promise, Devourer, you will be rescued. I won't fail you!" Skales walks, limbing, into Ouroborus. He falls infront of Slithraa. Slithraa picks up Skales and says, "Are you okay, Skales?" Skales falls out of Slithraa's hand. Slithraa yells, "Skales needs medicial attention!" Pythor says, "But..." Slithraa says, "Skales is still a snake! He is important, no matter whoever he disobeys!" Pythor swings his tail around a switch shaped like a snake. Slithraa says, "You wouldn't!" Pythor pulls the switch and spikes spawn around Slithraa. He says, "Pythor, you fool. I see why we we're at war with eachother!" Spitta walks up to Pythor and says, "Acidicus is dying! Do you have any medicine?" Pythor gives him a bottle. Spitta walks up to Slithraa. He hands him the bottle. Slithraa opens the bottle and gives it to Skales. Slithraa says, "There's nothing in here!" Pythor says, "Spitta, I know of you're trickey!" Spitta grabs the bottle and breaks it against a spike. Only glass falls. Spitta grabs his spike. He throws it against the second switch shaped like a snake. Pythor screams as he falls onto down. A big robot flys infront of them. A door opens and Dinkins appear. He jumps down and punches Slithraa. Spitta says, "This is new!" Appearances * Sensei Wu * Kai * Cole * Jay * Zane * Pythor P. Crumsworth * Alucard V. Crumsworth * Smoka * Skalidor * Bytar * Chokun * Snike * Fangtom * Fangdam * Fang-Suei * Snappa * Skales * Slithraa * Mezmo * Rattla * Acidicus * Lizaru * Spitta * Lasha * Jook Sonyu * Bozu Roku * Wo Izemi * Waza Matta * Gloomy Megumi * Hasa Sad * Kiko Kawaii * Oh Don Piano * Dizzy Dinkins Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes